Ajuste de cuentas
} | name = Ajuste de cuentas | cardimage = Ajuste de cuentas.png | gameimage = Ajuste de cuentas simbolo.png | energy = 100 | hotkey = 4 | description = Eleva a todos los enemigos cercanos a los cielos, después, los lanza hacia abajo con convicción. Los enemigos que mueren de esta manera tienen una probabilidad de generar una esfera de salud. | duration = 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 s | damage = 500 / 750 / 1000 / 1250 (damage) ? / ? / ? / 625 (daño extra) 25% / 35% / 45% / 50% (probabilidad de orbe de salud) 30% (reducción de armadura) | range = 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 m (radio) | info = *Oberon levanta a los enemigos que estén a 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 metros en el aire y los aplasta violentamente contra el suelo, infligiendo 500 / 750 / 1000 / 1250 de daño. Adicionalmente, Ajuste de Cuentas inflige ? / ? / ? / 625 de daño extra a los enemigos afectados por . Los enemigos muertos por esta habilidad tienen una probabilidad del 25% / 35% / 45% / 50% de soltar un Orbe de Salud. **La distribución del daño es 50% y 50% . **El daño base y el daño extra se pueden mejorar con fuerza de habilidades, mientras que la probabilidad el soltar orbes no. **El rango de efecto se puede mejorar con rango de habilidades. *Los enemigos afectados por la habilidad que no mueran sufrirán un derribo y serán afectados por . Adicionalmente, emite un destello de luz, cegando a los enemigos que no hayan sido afectados por la habilidad y se encuentren a una distancia de 2.5 / 3 / 3.5 / 4 metros de una unidad que sí lo haya sido, por 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 segundos. Si las unidades supervivientes se encuentran sobre Suelo sagrado cuando han sido afectadas por Ajuste de Cuentas, su armadura se ve reducida permanentemente un 30%. **La reducción de armadura se ve afectada por fuerza de habilidades. ***La reducción de armadura se aplica sobre la armadura base del enemigo. **La duración de la ceguera se ve afectada por duración de habilidades. **El radio de ceguera se ve afectado por rango de habilidades. **La mecánica de la ceguera es idéntica a Destello radial, segunda habilidad de Excalibur. **La causa al objetivo Confusión, lo que hace que ataque a los aliados o enemigos que tenga más cerca durante 12 segundos. *Afecta a unidades por encima y debajo del jugador. *Puede usarse mientras se está en el aire. | augment = 200px|left 200px|left | tips = * Use Reckoning when surrounded by a large group of enemies to maximize its offensive effects and health orb generation. * Similar to Smite, Reckoning's / damage type is particularly effective vs Corpus escudos y Grineer armadura de aleación, mientras que es menos eficaz contra la mayoría de los tipos de unidades infestadas. *El extenso efecto de la confusión de la se puede usar para anular tácticamente la amenaza de una gran área de enemigos, relieving allies outside of the area (temporarily) from needing to deal with them. ** Try Castigar for smaller-scale misdirection. * Enemies blinded by Reckoning's outer flashes are vulnerable to melee finishers. * With the health-to-energy conversion of an equipped Equilibrio mod, dropped health orbs from Reckoning may meet or exceed the ability's energy cost. * Pair with the Conversión de salud mod to gain additional armor from Reckoning's health orbs. * Against higher level enemies, Fuerza de habilidades benefits health orb generation by increasing Reckoning's potential to kill. | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods se pueden mezclar para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites enumerados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier vínculo maximizado para aprender a crearlo. * Maximizar la duración de habilidades aumenta la duración de la ceguera a 11.28 segundos. ** Reduce el radio de lanzamiento a 5.1 metros y el radio de ceguera a 1.36 metros. * Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduce el costo de energía a 25. ** Reduce la duración de la ceguera a 1.6 segundos. * Maximizar el rango de habilidades incrementa el radio de lanzamiento a 37.5 metros y el radio de ceguera a 10 metros. ** Reduce el daño a 500. * Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades aumenta el daño a 3737.5. ** Aumenta el costo de energía a 155. | bugs = *Occasionally, if Oberon is knocked down just as Reckoning is cast, enemies will be attacked as normal without Oberon doing the skill animation. Only upon standing up from being previously knocked down does Oberon then perform the animation. *Casting Castigar then immediately casting Reckoning removes the casting animation of Reckoning, allowing for player movement while casting Reckoning. *Rarely, spamming the ability on a group of enemies will make some enemies hover permanently in the air, much to the effect of Bastilla. This may be caused by an enemy that is being lifted is struck again by the power but not brought down. }} Ver también *Oberon de:Abrechnung en:Reckoning ru:Искупление Categoría:Oberon